


一夜情

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossdressing, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Roleplay, sex worker dante, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 419当然要搞一夜情啦，不过这段一夜情的真假却未可知。尼禄被一位落魄男妓拦在路尾。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	一夜情

尼禄戴上兜帽。  
他即将走过一条回家必经却非常昏暗的路段。  
那里有闪烁的霓虹招牌，和站在微弱灯光下搔首弄姿的妓女们。她们年轻靓丽，身材姣好，衣着稀疏而又时尚，年轻的资本在她们脸上熠熠生辉——至于上了些年纪的，大多都寻一个灰蒙蒙的角落，期待着一位醉醺醺又眼睛不好的客人，极力掐尖嗓子把人哄诱进来，赚这一把运气钱。她们没有也无法有什么怨言，“门前冷落鞍马稀”从来都是干这一行的必经之路，也是那些众星捧月妓女的未来，每每想到这，藏在阴影里咬着廉价红指甲的她们倒也稍许快慰。  
尼禄当然不关心妓女们的悲春伤秋，他只想着快快走过，而不要被巷子里突然伸出的一只手拉住。中年妓子们总是靠广撒网来碰运气的，每一个经过视线的人都是目标。尼禄这种长得俊俏，反应还颇为纯情的少男，自然是免不了被纠缠一番。  
当跨过最后一个巷子时，尼禄几乎要松一口气，却猛然被一只有力的手攥住小臂。掌心温热而宽大，着实不像一位瘦削妓女的手。尼禄疑惑地扭过头，担心是混混之流，打架于他就像野猫捕鼠、细犬捉兔一样轻车熟路，只是在红灯区招惹麻烦，绝不是什么明智之举。  
他确实看到一个魁梧的男人，最显眼的莫过那对紧实饱满的胸肌。而让尼禄放松下来的却是胸肌上覆盖的妖娆迤逦的暗红色蕾丝。他穿着件偏小的女士吊带衫（以他这个体格也很难找到合适的吊带衫吧？），身上的肌肉把轻薄布标撑得紧绷。而正常应在锁骨位置的领口因为衣长过短而歪歪斜斜地只能遮住半个胸肌，覆着银白色胸毛的胸口大刺刺地敞着，以至于淡褐色的乳晕都露出半圈。  
尼禄移开视线，男人穿这种女性化的东西奇怪却诡异地有性吸引力。他看到男人的脸，一头和胸毛对应颜色的微长碎发，幸而他没有涂抹什么妖艳的变装皇后式的妆容，而单单擦了一唇艳丽的口红。五官却都是锋利又刚正地雄性气质，下颚上还有细碎的胡渣。他似笑非笑地盯着尼禄，直到男孩因为那过于直白的视线而赧然地扭过头去，才悠悠开口，“需要一些特殊服务吗？”  
他的声音低哑磁性，在尼禄的尾椎燃起一束火花。但男孩不想参与到这个灰色世界里的肮脏交易中去，他选择最有用的回绝，“我没有带钱。”  
一般听到这种话，一半以上的妓女们都会松开手，鄙夷地上下打量他一番，挥挥手让尼禄快滚，不要影响她们抓住下一个过路人，更有甚者会在他转身后啐上一口，喃喃地抱怨几句，把自己的愁苦抒发在另一个穷人身上。  
“我很便宜。”男人却没有放弃，他淡蓝的眸子一瞬不瞬盯着尼禄，仿佛担心漏掉一秒他就会消失在面前，如狼似虎的目光让尼禄都有些窘迫。他双唇微张，轻盈地吐出一个低得惊人的数字，让男孩怀疑他是否已经很久没有接到客以至于走投无路。  
“你太缠人了。”尼禄瞥瞥嘴，抽动手肘欲把小臂从桎梏里解放出来，却没有丝毫效果。男人的手像只雕枭之爪，揪着猎物紧紧不放。  
“哦，因为你是今天唯一一位没有直接对我破口大骂的男人。”他不但抓得更牢了，还抬起左腿去蹭尼禄的小腿。  
男孩不得不低头瞥上一眼，才发觉他穿着一件只能包住屁股的牛仔热裤，胯间一个不容忽视鼓包，而顺着布满稀疏银色腿毛的大小腿往下，是一双暗红色大码高跟鞋，被这位技艺高超的男妓踩的稳稳当当。  
在男人戏谑地轻笑里，尼禄赶忙将视线移到一个空旷的角落。也难怪路过的嫖客们会破口大骂，他们或是寻找漂亮的小姐，或是寻找俊俏的少年，恐怕没有人想被一个比自己还壮硕的男性拉住，甚至是连腿毛都没刮的。他本就比男孩高上几厘米，穿了高跟鞋，更是像泰山一样用阴影笼罩尼禄。  
“我很耐玩的，什么play都接受。”男人又刻意拉进几分，几乎把尼禄搂入怀中，自信满满地推销起来，“当年我可是一次服侍五位客人——啊，这是不是对处男来说有些过了？”  
他身上没有廉价香水的味道，只有男人独特的麝香。他的描述在尼禄脑海里绘出画面来：市场不广而非常廉价的婊子，常常被用来满足一些过分的癖好，他有时得同时照顾好几根几把，一边用洞和手来完成他的服务，一边要被低俗的语言辱骂，那根雄伟的阴茎怕只是顾客在操干闲暇之余的玩具，得到的多数调侃都是，这根废物还挺大的。  
尼禄从幻想中惊醒，后知后觉得被男妓最后半句中贬损轻视的语气激怒，“你在小看我。”  
“现在不是正有机会证明你自己？”男人抛出个媚眼，又故作严肃，“不过请保证你不是处男。毕竟我没有钱给你包红包了。”  
尼禄知道男人不过是在激将自己，他不想入套，但当胯部被另一只火热的手掌覆盖时，他确实思绪混乱。  
“嗯？明明都硬了呢？”男人改为搂着他的腰，把尼禄半带进怀里，又肆无忌惮地隔着布料揉捏起那团被束缚在裤子里的硬挺肉柱，“其实是喜欢我这种类型的？”  
“我...”尼禄极力把熟透的脸转向对方视线看不见的方向。他的确喜欢，他深爱之人正是和这位穿着风骚的男妓体型相似。只不过那个人通常是红外套黑衬衫，配以几根皮带牢牢束在胸腹，“...不喜欢在外面做。”  
“当然。”男人指向街角对面一家配色旖旎的旅馆 ，“我该叫你什么？”  
“尼禄。”尼禄鬼使神差地把真实姓名报了出来，像只被牵着鼻子走的小狗，他眨眨眼，迟钝地反问，“你呢？”  
“随便你想叫我什么，婊子？骚货？母狗？我很乐意听到。”

男人自己上前和前台攀谈一番，挑选好间房。最后在工作人员了然的目光下，尼禄付了钱。  
价格很亲民，尼禄没什么可抱怨的。但当开门后琳琅满目的性玩具冲入视网膜时，他还是被惊讶到无话可说。  
尼禄对付着长外套和连帽夹克时，男人则一屁股坐在床沿，迅速地把吊带衫给脱掉了，“来吧！”  
他丰腴的胸乳在暗紫色灯光下风骚而性感。左乳珠上还穿着个明晃晃的金属圆环。他开始抚摸自己的胸膛，刻意把手指掐进绵软的乳肉里，划出色情的痕迹，接着又用食指同时拨弄起两边深色的乳首来。尼禄眼看着那两颗软肉充血硬挺，涨得跟熟透的石榴籽一般。男人还尤嫌不够，把小指勾入乳环中，一面向外拉扯至极限的细条，一面又夹着双腿摩擦，半阖眼皮吐出半截艳红的舌头，唇齿间流露淫荡的呻吟。  
尼禄反射性地捂了脸，羞得耳廓通红，咬紧下唇堵住自己情难自禁而发出迎合的喘息。他在一片黑暗里试图平息沸腾的脑浆时，猝然被人打横抱起，两步并做一步地扔到床上。陷进松软的垫被中，尼禄移开遮住视线的手指，看见男人略有愠怒地叉着手站在床边盯他。  
“你也太青涩了吧？”他弯下腰越过尼禄的头顶去摸索什么，那两颗鲜艳的乳珠就这么展示在尼禄眼前，左乳约莫是因被粗暴地拉扯过，乍一看要比另一边长上半截。银环因为惯性而晃动不已，像个摆动的逗猫棒，一刻不停地吸引着男孩的视线。  
尼禄吞咽着积蓄的唾液，神游在男妓的饱满胸膛中，甚至被攥住手腕都一时半刻没有反应，直到一双粉色的手铐把他的双手铐在床头。  
“你要干什么？”他不安地扭动手臂，这个情趣用品倒是分外牢固，即使那只畸形的魔鬼之手也被锁得紧实。  
“这不是怕你再捂住自己的脸。”男人或许现在才看清他的右手，却没表现出诧异，反倒安逸地脱起热裤，把两瓣圆滚的白肉露在空气中，还有前面那根立成直角的阳物。他随意地把短裤一甩，偏偏没有去卸那双高跟鞋，大腿M字形地跪在尼禄腰侧，拿屁股去蹭还压抑在裤档里的阴茎。  
尼禄被蹭得更加难受，阴茎血管突突跳动得像是马上要爆开，只得鼓出点客人的气势，“快点帮我解开裤子！”  
“好吧。”男人笑意盈盈地挪后身子，双手搭在裤腰带上，“我还想着塞个跳蛋到你内裤里。”  
“不行！”光是那个画面就让尼禄头皮发麻，他可不想丢脸得被个玩具折磨到射在裤子里。  
“顾客就是上帝～”男人轻车熟路地单手解开尼禄皮扣，另一只手又不知去哪儿摸了个安全套来叼在嘴上。一边扒拉下裤子，一边单手撕开包装把套子含入舌尖，模糊地念叨一句，“草莓味儿的...”  
他终于搞定了裤子，把尼禄下半身脱得一件不剩，又扶着人胯骨趴下身去，宛若表演前展示道具的魔术师一般夸张地半张唇，将挂着片透明橡胶套的舌头露出来给唯一的观众看。尼禄无法将视线从那狡猾的红舌上移开，只得忍着面颊上日益增长的热气。  
男人垂下头去，舌面一转，便轻松地对准马眼把圆圈套在龟头上，紧接着内唇微收推动边缘卷起的套身，一点一点把它磨下。他的口技着实了得，一口气就把安全套罩到了底，舌面贴着柱身，覆盖滑溜硅胶的龟头在喉咙口里享受肌肉贴心的按摩服务。尼禄口干舌燥，脚趾酸爽到蜷起，视觉和触觉的双重刺激让他险些精关失守。  
男人又就着姿势嘬上十几秒，才状似不舍地吐出肉棒，仿佛个离开棒棒糖的小男孩。他捡起刚刚已经丢在一旁的润滑剂，打开盖子的同时朝着尼禄眨眼，“闭上眼一会？”  
尼禄即使疑惑于对方作为一位老道的婊子为什么在这个时候故作矜持，却还是顺从地合上眼睑，视觉被剥夺而听力更敏感，粘稠的润滑剂被挤出、涂抹于指间，挤出明晰的咕啾咕啾声。  
他应该要给自己扩张？尼禄猜测，手指急躁地随意挥动着攀附在床头，当他放松下时，却猛然被提起右腿，一根湿凉润滑的手指挤进紧闭的后穴。  
“操！”尼禄浑身一抖，惊得睁开眼瞪向男人，却见他还悠悠闲闲地低头盯着自己的后穴，更是气不打一处来，“但丁！！你在干什么？”  
“哦...”被叫到的正主失望地抬起头，“说好的角色play玩到底，我现在是一位没有姓名的男妓好吗？”  
“可是你为什么要搞我屁股啊！”尼禄试图挣脱手铐，即使认真地用了十成力，它依旧纹丝不动，“这是普通情趣道具吗？？为什么我搞不开！”  
“啊，那其实是个魔具。”但丁毫不掩藏笑意，又往人屁股里添上一根手指，“我知道——剧本是个卖屁股的男妓勾引纯情处男。可面对这么一个漂亮男孩，谁能忍得住把你操进床垫里的欲望呢？即使是专业吃屌的婊子也不能吧？”  
“滚！”尼禄磨着牙根，恨恨咒骂。  
“不行哦，我很有职业操守，从不半途而废的。”但丁又一秒入戏，重新回到落魄男妓的定位中去，绝不放过面前这位小金主，“放心吧，虽然您是我第一个操的客人，但我性经验丰富，一定会让你爽上天。”  
尼禄想反驳一句不需要，可被摁在前列腺上的指腹堵住了嘴，硬生生逼成一声娇媚的喘息。但丁慢条斯理画着圈的揉弄更是让他难以承受，片刻后空旷的屋子里就都是润滑剂在肠道里打出的粘腻色情的水声。胯前本是坚挺的阴茎也颤颤巍巍弯了腰，套子前端的储精囊里已经积上半凹前液。尼禄想释放自己的欲望，仅凭这点刺激是不够的。  
“要操就快点！”他怀着腔壮士断腕的热血朝但丁吼道。  
“别着急，如果把你弄伤，可就是砸了我的招牌。”但丁偏偏要违着他话，继续缓慢扩张着，存心忽视人迫切的渴望而刻意避开对前方阴茎的触碰，可言辞倒像是个为客人着想的男妓。男孩颤抖着腿根硬撑半晌，在被胯间酥麻舒缓地刺激逼疯到憋不住求饶前，男人终于停下指尖动作，修长的几根指头抽离肠道，被括约肌热情挽留。尼禄完完整整地感受到穴内的空虚，转过头逃避现实，赧得眼角泛红。  
但丁随手撸两把自己涨大的肉棒，把残余指缝的润滑液毫不浪费地抹了上去。这才掰开尼禄两瓣屁股肉，对准穴口一插到底。  
尼禄吃个满怀，前戏充足倒也绝不觉得疼，只是男人的大屌比起几根手指还是粗长上一圈半寸，塞得肠子饱胀。肠壁严丝合缝地裹着肉柱，毫无隔阂的摩擦才让他反应过来但丁的“双标”：“所以？你自己不戴套而只给我戴？”  
“肉体的亲密融合才是最高标准。隔膜会让你感受不到我火热的服务精神。”但丁又开始胡诌，他推起尼禄的内衫，轻柔地挑逗那淡粉色乳尖，经不起刺激的敏感乳首被拨弄没两下就急不可耐地立起，仿佛骄傲的向日葵，吸引着更多的抚慰。男人又对着尼禄难耐挺起的胸膛玩性大发，食指碾压着充血的乳头压进浅色乳晕里，又欣赏它从肉缝里弹出的俏皮模样，“为什么你的颜色就这么嫩呢？真可爱。”  
“可爱的屁！”尼禄被柳絮般轻柔而难以捕捉的快感折磨得双眼冒火，“操我！你的职业道德呢？是你服侍我而不是....唔！”  
作为一名尽职尽责地服务业从业者，但丁当然在客人说完“操我”两个字后就卖力地实施起来。阴茎退出稍许，又快速挤开收缩的穴肉，精确地擦过前列腺。他一边用指尖顺着尼禄紧致腰线与结实腹肌若有若无地勾勒，一边矫揉造作地赞美着男孩，作为第一个他操到的客人，让自己感受到肉穴的美好与温暖，以后要改变业务发展方向从0转1惹。  
闲言碎语倒是让尼禄恍若真是在被一个纯0骚妓所操，脸上是分外羞耻。可屁股里横冲直撞又恰到好处的肉棒确实顶得他舒服至极，本就淤积下腹的欲望被这么一操弄更是火上浇油，层层叠叠的快感一波又一波，把尼禄拍至高潮的岸边。  
还差一点。  
他双腿收拢，夹紧但丁的腰，恍惚间察觉大腿内侧不知何时被人印上了个艳红的唇印。现在那张巧舌如簧的嘴却贴在尼禄颈窝里轻噬，不知道又要在脖子上留下几个印记？尼禄也关心不到这个，他只想着眼前的苟且，不满于对方变慢的速度，抬起后跟朝着人屁股踹上一脚，“fuck，快一点！这样玩忽职守会损失你的小费。”  
“哦！”但丁抬起脸，摆出一副委委屈屈地表情，貌似非常舍不得尼禄口中那点小费，“我明白了。你还有什么吩咐吗？”他像个落魄妓女一样谄媚一笑，掐拿着胯骨更加用力地抽插起那湿漉而饥渴的小穴。  
“还有...”尼禄舒张手指，感受着束缚手腕的手铐贴于皮肉传递的凉意。他的性器也需要刺激，他在权衡，是让但丁帮他解开还是——“摸摸我的阴茎。”他半垂眼皮，沾染点泪花的睫毛在空气中轻颤，双颊珠粉色弥漫，贝齿咬成深红色的唇还吐出这么可爱的话，让但丁的心肝都颤了颤，埋在人体内的性器也似有所感，又膨胀一圈。  
这次但丁遵从了他的要求，没撸两下尼禄就哽咽一声，下巴微抬浑身紧绷，大腿颤抖得高潮了，床头的木板快被他掰折，连穴肉都痉挛起来，可怜巴巴地咬着但丁的肉棒。男人只好憋着一口气才没直接被夹射咯。  
精液一滴不漏地被安全套的储精囊纳入，却已经有些满溢。于是趁着男孩还在高潮的恍惚中，但丁又拆出一包草莓味套子，帮他重换个新的。套到底时尼禄才迷迷糊糊地收起下巴，疑惑地看他。  
但丁朝他一笑。  
“夜还长着呢，客人。我一定让你物超所值。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开始想有反转要不要预警，但我老互攻人了，读者们应该看到谁左谁右都不奇怪了吧。有点意外才惊喜嘛。
> 
> 其实本来没想着放419的，只不过是卡文卡到了现在。  
> 卡文真的太难受嗷，找耳挠腮找不到痒处的那种。不过如果能得到一个kudo会瞬间开心好多哦♡（你


End file.
